Cioccolato one shot II : Você e eu
by Yessely
Summary: Sempre fora "Você e eu", independentemente do que tivessem que fazer ou das conseqüências que tivessem que enfrentar. E mesmo que ás vezes houvesse a dúvida, eles sabiam no fundo que nunca abandonariam um ao outro.


**Você e eu.**

_Sempre fora "Você e eu", independentemente do que tivessem que fazer ou das conseqüências que tivessem que enfrentar._

_Desde que eram crianças e tudo se resumia a fugir das vistas autoritárias de Roger quando arrumavam alguma encrenca, ou quando furtavam doces (no caso dele, chocolate) durante a madrugada._

_E mesmo quando Matt se envolvia no esquema organizado para pular o muro à noite e ir ao fliperama, ainda havia um olhar especial de "Você e eu", cúmplice, que prometia que nunca se abandonariam ou entregariam um ao outro._

_Mas algo havia mudado agora, embora Joker não quisesse admitir, ela sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido no tempo que separava a fuga de Mello da Wammy's House, e a repentina aparição de dois brutamontes medonhos da máfia em seu apartamento._

_E era essa alguma coisa errada que estava atrapalhando todo o "Você e eu" que haviam construído desde o dia em que se conheceram... O pior de tudo era saber que não havia nada a ser feito, a não ser ficar ali, encostada na parede mofada da sala escura, enquanto assistia a mais uma reunião de marmanjos estúpidos que não sabiam fazer nada além de seguir as ordens de um garoto de dezessete anos... Patético._

_Com certeza teria saído de lá há muito tempo se não fosse por aquelas pernas grossas, os peitos cheios de silicone, o vestido curtíssimo, e a maquiagem pesada que cobria os olhos que não paravam de fitar nem por um segundo Mello, o seu Mello._

_E Joker tinha completa noção do olhar que ele retribuía... Tinha vontade de vomitar, agora. Apertou as mãos em punhos fechados._

A peça de porcelana acertou a parede do quarto apenas alguns centímetros longe do alvo, ou seja, a cabeça dele.

- AH! - E eu estava tão irritada que não conseguia parar para pensar no quão ridícula era aquela situação. - Pare de se mexer para que eu possa acertar você, seu cretino!

De novo outra tentativa para causar a ele o menor dano que fosse, desta vez com um bibelô de vidro, e de novo, uma tentativa frustrada. Desde quando seus reflexos haviam ficado tão bons, ainda mais naquelas roupas?

- Joker! O que aconteceu com você? Ficou louca de vez? - Abaixou-se rápido esquivando do meu tênis que voara na sua direção. - QUER PARAR DE ATIRAR COISAS EM MIM!

Corri até o outro canto do quarto, perto da penteadeira onde eu deixava as perucas que usava quando tinha que servir de rato para alguma infiltração, me virei com a escova nas mãos pronta para usá-la como taco de beisebol quando sua mão segurou meu pulso com força.

- Será que você pode... - Sua voz era calma, mas seus olhos mostravam que já chegava no limite. Não que aquilo importasse agora.

Levantei a mão para desferir um tapa certeiro em seu rosto, mas ele segurou meu ante braço antes que meus dedos pudessem sequer tocar sua face. E aquilo foi suficiente para que a raiva começasse a ser substituída por uma estranha dor no peito que fazia água se acumular em meus olhos.

Por que ele não desaparecia da minha frente? Por que não sumia de vez junto com aquelas roupas ridículas, aquele vicio irritante, aquele cabelo muito mais arrumado que o meu ( e sem que ele se desse sequer o trabalho de penteá-lo)...

- ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! - Lutei para me ver livre do seu aperto ao mesmo tempo em que fazia força para evitar que as lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto. - ME SOLTA AGORA , MELLO!

- Que merda!Pare de agir como uma menininha histérica! - Ao ouvir isso parei de me mexer e o encarei, a raiva voltava. Agora além de tudo ele queria dar uma de maduro, é? - Qual é o seu problema, afinal? - Completou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- O meu problema... - Minha voz foi mais baixa antes de fazê-lo soltar minhas mãos ao puxá-las para mim. - É você, Mello! - Bati o indicador no seu peito sem tirar os olhos dos seus. - Você, que não pode ver um rabo de saia na frente sem ficar babando pela vagabunda como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher na vida!

Empurrei-o com força no auge da raiva e ele acabou caindo sentado sobre o colchão, seus olhos me fitavam sem emoção, e isso também significava que eu não tinha ideia do que estava pensando, ou mesmo sentindo. Mais uma vez tive vontade de que ele desaparecesse. Junto com toda aquela indiferença.

O seu suspiro quebrou o silêncio que já se prolongava há quase cinco minutos. Abracei meu corpo com força como se meus braços pudessem montar uma barreira sólida que nos separassem.

- Você... Dormiu com ela. - Olhei para o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante a se ver.

- Sim. - Foi a única coisa que disse, e a única coisa que precisei ouvir para sair correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Bati a porta com força e a tranquei. Ignorei a sua voz chamando meu nome e as batidas brutas contra a porta.

Sentei na tampa da privada trazendo os joelhos para perto do corpo e apoiando a cabeça sobre eles, as lágrimas insistentes escorreram uma a uma. Eu só queria que houvesse um jeito de fazer o tempo voltar para aquela maldita noite chuvosa em que Matt me contou que _ele _havia morrido.

E então eu tentaria impedir de algum jeito que Mello caminhasse pela rua deserta até sumir da minha vista... Ele nunca olhou pra trás, e talvez tenha sido naquela momento que as coisas começaram a desandar.

Naquele momento em que o "Você e eu" perdera o significado pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecêramos até que chegássemos a esse ponto. Caminhões desgovernados atropelando meu coração... Realmente, ciúmes é uma bosta.

A porta se abriu de repente soltando-se das dobradiças num barulho alto fazendo com que eu pulasse para o chão.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Ele segurou meus braços com força empurrando-me contra a parede de azulejos, fingi não sentir a pontada de dor nas costas e continuei sustentando seu olhar raivoso.

- Agora você vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Não! Não quero ouvir suas explicações! - Lutei contra seu aperto, mas era quase impossível, ele estava muito perto.

- Ah, mas você vai ouvir! Não vou deixar que se faça de vítima só para me deixar como o vilão da história!

- Eu não estou me fazendo de vítima! Só quero que você suma da minha frente! - Por um instante pensei ter visto surpresa além da raiva em seus olhos. - Você não precisa de mim... Não precisa nem para resolver esse caso estúpido nem para te fazer companhia... - Fechei os punhos com força, eu queria chorar de novo. - Então me diz... POR QUE EU TENHO QUE CONTINUAR AQUI?

Achei mesmo que ele fosse me soltar e sair com seus passos irritadiços, resmungando que eu havia mesmo mudado e que não me reconhecia mais. Talvez diria que eu devia ir mesmo embora e quando saísse batendo a porta do quarto eu choraria e me amaldiçoaria por saber que não conseguirira deixá-lo.

Mas nada disso ocorreu, a única coisa que aconteceu foi sua boca selando-se a minha com a mesma voracidade que eu tentava afastá-lo. Sua língua exigia uma passagem que eu me recusava a dar enquanto seus braços me puxavam para mais perto .

Nós dois sabíamos que eu não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo... Ele mais do que eu.

Quando finalmente me entreguei ao beijo era do jeito que sempre fora, o cheiro do couro das suas roupas, o calor quase dominante do seu corpo e o inconfundível gosto de chocolate na minha boca. E agora eram meus braços que tentavam puxá-lo para perto de mim.

Eu quase podia sentir seus lábios se curvarem num sorriso vitorioso sobre os meus, e naquela altura, com os meus dedos enrolados nos seus cabelos loiros e suas mãos firmes na minha cintura, eu já sabia que havia perdido a batalha, mas não iria me entregar sem lutar...

- Ah! Droga!

Ele se afastou com a mão na boca quando mordi seu lábio inferior com força o bastante para machucá-lo. Corri de volta ao quarto em direção a porta, pensando apenas em quanto tempo levaria para chegar até a garagem, pegar um carro, e voltar para meu apartamento em Nova York... Mas ele era _tão_ irritantemente persistente!

Num instante eu estava a poucos centímetros da maçaneta da porta, e no outro estava deitada sobre a cama com o peso de Mello sobre mim e meus pulsos presos ao colchão pela força das suas mãos.

Podia imaginar por que estava tão irritado, seu lábio estava sangrando... Isso era de certa forma engraçado.

- DROGA, MELLO! Me larga! Eu quero ir embora !

- Você não vai para lugar nenhum!

Gemi pela dor nos pulsos. Aquela briga estava começando a me cansar.

- Por que se dar ao trabalho? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que mesmo se quiser, não vai poder me segurar aqui para sempre!

- Não me interessa! Aqui é o seu lugar, comigo, e acabou. Não vou deixar que você vá embora de novo!

Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

- Porra, Joker! O que eu tenho que fazer para que você entenda?Eu só dormi com aquela mulher uma vez e foi antes de trazer você de volta. - Ele parou por um momento e eu tentei ler sua expressão. - Eu nunca trocaria você por uma vadia como aquela, nunca trairia sua confiança, devia saber disso, somos você e eu, lembra? Estamos juntos nessa, pra sempre.

Eu realmente o odiava, pelos seus vícios, seu senso de moda, seu cabelo irritante, e por tudo o que fazia comigo. Me irritava ao extremo com toda aquela teimosia e indiferença, mas era só dizer as palavras certas, e meu cérebro simplesmente se esquecia de tudo... E ele sempre sabia quais eram as palavras certas...

- Você promete?

... Para fazer com que eu sentisse que meu lugar fosse realmente ao seu lado.

Mello sorriu meio de lado, como sempre fazia quando tinha certeza que havia vencido. Aproximou o rosto até que nossos narizes roçassem.

- Sim... Mas se me morder daquele jeito de novo, eu mato você.

Era a minha vez de sorrir.

- Blefar não é seu forte. - Cantarolei.

- Ora, cale a boca.

Então quando seus lábios se juntaram aos meus novamente, eu percebi que havia alguma coisa entre nós dois, algo que fazia com que fossemos dos tapas aos beijos em questão de minutos, que nos fazia sentir essa raiva e frustração ao mesmo tempo em que sabíamos que não agüentaríamos ficar separados...

E talvez, só talvez, fosse essa alguma coisa que sustentaria as bases da nossa relação de "Você e eu" até o momento em que nós dois não conseguíssemos mais agüentar toda aquela situação...


End file.
